TSSES 4 Episode 1 - 7 G FUELS
Luranstar: Welcome to the new season for TSSES! We have 36 contestants, some old, some new! Now they'll introduce themselves again!! Introductions Hitler: Come on I deserve a second chance! Stalin: I didn't get far enough. Stupe: I'll beat that dumb JERK! Chestpin: I'm braver now! No one will bully me! Tsareena: I deserve a third chance! Bow before me and you'll be unharmed. Strong Bad: What is this lame crap for crap show? U4: We have to nail it! Lurantis: Y'all good at this? Boku: I need to win this time! Third times the charm. Garfield: One of these shows isn't it? Salazzle: My Salandit army will get me though this! Death Threat: KILL YOURSELF Chainsaw Enemy: CHOP CHOP SAW SAW! Toadstool: I'm hungry to win again! FAGS: You are all dumb as sh!t. Derpy: I need my pillow body pillow if I don't wanna be cheated out again! Fomantis: Well I didn't get out fair... Birb: I can be a much better leader! Sans: SANNNNNS Vince: I hope they all lose. Chicken Biscuit: Chicken Bleh (Four and X): I'm not that dumb! I just didn't try! Dalas: Hey what do you call a dumb jerk? Enzo: JHDGHSJAKLHFYCWALS 1-Up: I wanna be the guy! Red Stinger: Stretching is important! Lamia: Where's the cherry yogurt? Pingu: Noot Noot Camera: shoot Mr Clean: Were working on cleaning this act keem: why am I still getting hate? kat: this is a joke terence: Terence! Steinback: Everyonr will fail! dew: victory is garutes Slime: ... Luranstar: Okay form 6 teams of 6! Keemstar: I want all the cool people on my team! Now who here is cool... Strong Bad, Stupe, Dew, Derpy, and Lurantis! You five come with me! Birb: I am the best leader! Come with me! (no one comes) Birb: Anyone want a snack? (Chicken Biscuit, Garfield, Lamia and Toadstool come) Garfield: I want Enzo with us! Enzo: sjlSJDMK Garfield: That's a yes to me! Chicken Biscuit: Chicken. Principle Steinback: Who here is powerful enough? Tsareena: Me! Salazzle: I am too! Chainsaw: I am strongest! Sans: I'm pretty good for this! 1-up: Oh, can I join so I can learn to be strong? Hitler: I need an army! We have nothing to do really. Bleh: I'll come. Death Threat: Me too. U4: Why not. FAGS: YEAH! Dalas: Something to do I guess. Chestpin: Who here is small? I can help! I was once like you! Slime, Camera, Fomantis, Pingu and Boku! I'll help you guys! Like leafy! Mr. Clean: I guess we're the randoms. Contest Luranstar: I have one gfuel, and I need the other 6 to become more powerful. Get me a gfuel to win! The last person to get me a gfuel will lose. Keemstar: Use a hook to get the G Fuel! Dew: Okay (grab) Luranstar: $wag Stars are safe! Red Stinger: (shoots g fuel) It's leaky but we have it. Luranstar: The Lessers are safe! Hitler: Marsh in groups to find it! (10 minutes later) Bleh: Got it. The Nezis are safe! Chicken Biscuit: Chicken. Enzo: Just take it and don't eat it I mean AJHGCJKAJH! Snack Attack is safe! It's down to Higher and Sm0l! Chestpin: YOU ALL BETTER THAT G FUEL IN 60 SECONDS OR I WILL TEAR YOUR GUTS OUT AND USE THEM AS A STRAW! Fomantis: Oh... Boku: What happened to you lol Chestpin: DOESN'T MATTER! (kicks Fomantis in a blender) THIS WILL HAVE TO DO. IT'S MADE OF THE SAME CRAP ANYWAY! Team sm0l is safe! No mercy for higher! Chainsaw: NO NO NO NO! I WILL KILL THIS WHOLE TEAM! Steinback: You're all in trouble now! YOU ARE ALL IN DETENTION! Tsareena: Well Salazzle did nothing! Salazzle: Not true, you did nothing! 1-up: Woah, I'm learning so much! Who gets eliminated? Steinback Tsareena Salazzle Chainsaw Sans 1-up Current Teams (Italics is team leader) Team $wag Star: ''Keemstar'', Strong Bad, Stupe, Lurantis, Dew, Derpy Team Snack Attack: ''Birb'', Chicken Biscuit, Garfield, Lamia, Toadstool, Enzo Team Higher: ''Steinback'', Tsareena, Salazzle, Chainsaw, Sans, 1-up. The Nezis: ''Hitler'', Bleh, Death Threat, U4, FAGS, Dalas Team Sm0l: ''Chestpin'', Slime, Camera, Fomantis, Pingu, Boku Team Lesser: Mr. Clean, Red Stinger, SuperScratchKat, Vince, Terence, Stalin Contestants 170px-New1Up.png|1-up♂ Birb.png|Birb♀ Bleh.png|Bleh♂ Bokuuu.png|Boku♂ Camera by rememberREACH417.png|Camera♀ MISTACHAINSAW.gif|Chainsaw Enemy♂ 250px-650Chespin.png|Chestpin♀ Ohv chicken biscuit pose.png|Chicken Biscuit♂ DalasReview .png|Dalas Review♂ Deaththreat.jpg|Death Threat♀ 150px-autopx-scale-to-width-down.png|Derpyunikitty♀ Ea discord icon.png|Enzo♂ Fags.jpg|FAGS♂ 250px-753Fomantis.png|Fomantis♀ Garfeld.jpg|Garfield♂ 220px-Hitler portrait crop.jpg|Hitler♂ 7dVbDJYQ.jpg|Keemstar♂ Lamia.png|Lamia♀ Thelurantis.png|Lurantis♀ Dew.png|Mountain Dew♂ Mr. Clean logo.png|Mr. Clean♂ Nootnoot.jpg|Pingu♂ Pink Slime SP.png|Pink Slime♀ Principal Steinbeck.jpg|Principal Steinbeck♂ Red Stinger HD.png|Red Stinger♀ Salazzle.png|Salazzle♀ Sans.png|Sans♀ Katscra.jpg|SuperScratchKat♂ Stalin 1902.jpg|Stalin♂ 1460147-strongbad.jpg|Strong Bad♂ Stupeuser.png|Stupe♀ Teree.jpg|Terence♂ ToadstoolHD.png|Toadstool♀ Tsareena.png|Tsareena♀ 150px-autopx-scale-to-width-down_copy_2.png|U4Again♂ Vince Williams.jpeg|Vince Williams♂ Category:TSSES Category:Doesn't have top Category:TSSES 4